


Merry Christmas, Prophet Boy

by Andromytta



Series: Babies in the Bunker [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bunker Fic, But you probably figured that out already, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Christmas Fluff, Expensive gift, F/M, Kevin Tran Lives, SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andromytta/pseuds/Andromytta
Summary: Kevin has been crushing on Claire for at least a year.  Will he finally find the guts to speak to her?  Will the magic of the Holiday Season bring him joy?  Will the Queen of Moons have to give him a shove?  All these questions will be answered below.





	Merry Christmas, Prophet Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Rare Ships Creation Challenge Round 15, Happy Holidays. My prompt was "Expensive Gift."

Kevin Tran had been smitten with Claire Novak from the minute the sassy blonde started hanging out the bunker to learn the basics of being a hunter from Sam and Dean Winchester.  She was beautiful, fierce, and smarter than she gave herself credit for.  And Kevin was one hundred percent gone.

Of course, Claire had no idea the Profit of the Lord even existed.  She would spend hours in the firing range with Dean, in the library devouring lore with Sam, and even on the computer learning advanced hacking techniques from Charlie.  But she’d never even spare a glance for Kevin.

It was Christmas Eve Eve, and Dean and Sam were out hunting Krampus.  Yes, the actual Krampus.  Claire should have been home with Jodi and Alex, but she wanted to get in on the action.  Subsequently, the Winchesters banished her to the library, putting her on lore duty.  Which Kevin only knew because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of her, and right now, she looked simply miserable.

This was his chance.  If Kevin was going to finally make an impression on Claire, it was now or never.    Now he just had to figure out an epic way to cheer her up.  Suffice it to say, Kevin had been staring at his laptop for the better part of two hours and had come up with nothing.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t even notice Charlie come up behind him until she had pulled the earbud out of his right ear and said, “Hey, what’s wrong kiddo?”  Charlie thoroughly enjoyed treating Kevin and Claire like younger siblings after putting up with the treatment from Dean and Sam for years.

After jumping at least a foot out of his chair, Kevin settled back down and simply nodded towards the library, where Claire was lost under her green Beats headphones scowling at her laptop.  “Sam and Dean left her here and now she’s miserable.”

“And you want to make her feel better, and hope that she’ll finally notice you?” Charlie said observantly as she took the seat next to Kevin.

“Stay out of my head, Red,” Kevin grumped back at her.

“You better watch your tone with me, Kid.  Especially since I have the solution to your problem.”  Charlie waved what looked like two tickets tauntingly in front of his face.

After trying and failing three times to grab the tickets from Charlie, Kevin finally bit.  “What are those????”

Charlie fanned herself with the tickets with a self-satisfied look on her face.  “Oh, only floor seats to The Pretty Reckless New Year’s Eve show in Wichita.”

“WHAT?!?!”  That’s only Claire’s favorite band!”  So, maybe he should be embarrassed that he knew that, considering they’ve barely said two words to each other in the year Claire had been coming around the bunker, but Kevin was too excited to be bothered.

“I know these things,” Charlie replied.  “And I should probably be worried that you know these things, because, frankly, that’s a little stalkery.  But I’m not, because you’re you.”

Kevin finally managed to snatch the tickets from Charlie’s hand.  “How did you even manage to get these?  These are not cheap.  And isn’t that show sold out anyway?”

“What do Dean and Sam always tell you?”

“Never question the Queen of Moons.”

“Exactly.  Now, go invite that lump of blonde angst on a New Year’s Eve date so I can quit watching you pine over her.”

“Yes, Your Majesty.”

But he didn’t move.  Kevin sat frozen in his seat staring at the tickets in his hand.

“Earth to Tran.  Earth to Tran….Oh good grief.”  Charlie grabbed his hand and hauled Kevin out of his chair and marched him into the library, where Claire didn’t even look up from her laptop.

Charlie pulled aside one side of Claire’s headphones.  “Yo, Blondie, Kevin has something to say to you.”

Claire blinked long dark lashes over big blue eyes as she looked up at Charlie.  “Who’s Kevin?  Oh yeah, the prophet boy.”  She turned her azure gaze to Kevin’s hopeful chocolate eyes as he sat on the sofa next to her.  “What’s up, Prophet Boy?”

“Wow, you have the bluest eyes,” Kevin replied in an awestruck voice.

“Um, thanks?”

“You-You’re welcome,” he stammered, completely floored because SHE WAS SPEAKING TO HIM!

Charlie did her best Leroy Jethro Gibbs impression and smacked the both of them in their heads.  She gave Kevin a stern look and pointed at the tickets in his hand.

Taking a deep breath, Kevin finally spoke up.  “M-Merry Christmas Claire.  I was wondering if you’d um, want to come with me to see The Pretty Reckless in Wichita on New Year’s Eve.”

“WHAT?!?!” Claire exclaimed, grabbing the tickets from Kevin’s hand and jumping off the sofa.  “OMG!  These are floor seats!  What an expensive gift!  How did you???”

Kevin, who was now smiling from ear to ear, simply looked up at Charlie.

“Oh, right, never question the Queen of Moons,” Claire answered her own question.

“Um, yeah,” Kevin said.  “Sooo…do we have a date?”

“Of course we do, Profit Boy!  I’ve only been waiting for you to ask.  Why do you think I hang out here so much?  I _do_ have a pseudo family I could be spending time with.”  And with that, Claire pulled Kevin up into a hug and planted a kiss firmly on his lips.  “Merry Christmas, Prophet Boy.”


End file.
